


【哈德】致我死去的青春

by 2006_Abigale_limerence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2006_Abigale_limerence/pseuds/2006_Abigale_limerence
Summary: 抱歉，我拯救了全世界，唯独丢了你（记得来老福特/微博找我玩 老福特：limerence  微博：Ustinian_慕兮）
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【哈德】致我死去的青春

**Author's Note:**

> *这是哈德哈德哈德大家注意避雷（不怎么写哈德怕大家看岔眼了）
> 
> *重要角色死亡预警
> 
> *刀子
> 
> *德哈没在一起但都爱过对方
> 
> 这是@楚琼鸢想要吃汤圆 （lofter） 给的梗呀

“看看我们伟大的救世主又在干什么呢？” 一声口哨声在不远处响起，被称作救世主的黑发男孩转过头来就看见一缕铂金色从一颗高叉树上一跃而下。

男孩一脸不耐烦地看着对面的铂金色头发的主人开口了：“马尔福，你又想干什么？”

灰蓝色的眸子在听到马尔福这个词的时候不经意地流出了一丝退缩，但很快又被马尔福式的傲慢盖过去了：“之前和你说过的事你考虑好了没啊，破特？”

救世主一脸的不屑回答道：“你说你的恶作剧表白？想都别想马尔福，你捉弄人还没完没了了？”自己喜欢马尔福没错，但接受对方怎么看都是恶作剧的表白也太愚蠢了吧？马尔福根本不会喜欢自己的。

“破特...”

“有完没完，如果你还要继续开这种玩笑的话，我不奉陪了。”救世主转过身去，摆摆手走了。

“我是真的喜欢你...”傲慢的面具只能在你转过身后揭下，而面具的背后，是对你的一腔热情...

一年后

“哈利。”德拉科不在拥有马尔福家的从容和傲慢，深深的黑眼圈挂在脸上，脸上还挂着刚才撕心裂肺的泪水，永远精心打理的铂金色头发此刻也乱糟糟地黏在脸上，“我真的喜欢你，不是玩笑。你愿意接受吗？这对我来说很重要。”

“你，你别开玩笑了，你是食死徒，你是黑魔王派来的间谍吧？”哈利用魔杖指着对方的脸，踩着水向门外退去，“你别过来。”

“我还没加入他们，如果你需要我的话，我就...”苍白的可怕的脸上露出了一丝惊慌，德拉科忙走近一步急切地想要解释。

“神影无锋。”哈利放出了咒语然后就慌慌张张地跑了出去。

德拉科看起来是真的喜欢自己，自己也喜欢他...但是我不确定，所以我不能答应他，我还要帮爸爸妈妈报仇呢...哈利边跑边想着。

脸色越来越苍白的男孩在被自己的院长刚止过血之后，跌跌撞撞地站起来，朝着心上人逃走的方向追了上去，不过没走几步就因疲劳过度，心理打击和失血过多跌倒了在地上。骄傲的面具在落地那一刻彻底崩塌，从来只会嘲笑别人的斯莱特林铂金小少爷终于像个孩子一样趴在地上，旁若无人地痛哭了起来：“我真的喜欢你啊...”

“滴答。”是心碎的声音。

马尔福庄园阴暗的大厅里：“德拉科·马尔福，你想好了？”

“是的，我将终身为主人效劳。”灰蓝的眸子里没有任何情感，本应和爱人亲吻的嘴唇碰上了坐在最高处男人的袍角，“请赐予我黑魔标记吧。”

一颗叫draco的星星坠落了。

“小龙，你好好看看，这是哈利·波特吗？”卢修斯·马尔福急切地询问着儿子，渴望从儿子嘴里得到他所期望的答案。

“这是怎么搞得？”本以为心里不再会掀起波澜，可在见到面目全非的他的那一刻，用了这么久建立起的心墙又崩塌了。

“是不是他？”卢修斯的眼里只剩下赎罪的疯狂，“你知道的，如果是他的话，主人就不会惩罚我们了...”

“这不是哈利·波特，哈利·波特那个蠢样子我还是知道的。”真是奈何不了你，破特。

“那就先把他们带到地牢里关起来吧。”

“德拉科，你...”面目全非的人一到地牢里就变回了救世主的模样，“你想干什么？”碧眸里充满了防备。只有防备。

“呵。”德拉科叹了一口气，“你走吧。别再被他们抓到了。”

“什么？”

“快走。”瘦削肩膀靠着地牢的墙，“带上你的朋友们，走吧。”

“...好。”哈利招呼着凤凰社的众人，转身看着德拉科，“你...”

“我来对付他们。”德拉科转身，只给哈利留下了一个悲凉的微笑，在哈利准备动身的时候又发声了：“这是我最后一次告诉你，不是开玩笑，我喜欢你。你呢？”他还是背对着哈利，拒绝让哈利看到他的表情。 “德拉科，我...”哈利为难地开口，“我...”

德拉科轻笑一声，摆摆手示意多比带哈利众人离开：“我明白了。后会无期。”

“喂！”我是喜欢你，但是我们怎么可能在一起呢？ 话还没说出来，哈利发现自己已经幻影移形了。

“让我们迎接食死徒的一员，德拉科·马尔福。”伏地魔大声笑着，拥抱了走上前的德拉科。

“除你武器！”

“阿瓦达索命！”

很多年以后：

救世主除掉了黑魔头

大难不死的男孩拯救了巫师界

魔法部正在搜捕食死徒余党

救世主最终选择了金妮·韦斯莱？

模范夫妻：哈利·波特和金妮·韦斯莱

...

关于救世主的新闻总是不计其数，只有一张被救世主放在床头柜上，“复辟食死徒将马尔福等跳反派清剿，救世主不负众望再次......”后来波特夫人生下第四个小男孩时，波特先生沉默了很久，久到波特夫人几乎认为他睡着了时，他笑了。

“这个小家伙，就叫德拉科吧。”

致我死去的青春，残留的回忆。

抱歉，我拯救了全世界，唯独丢了你。

—————END————


End file.
